Attack of the Nightmare
by Woodlandspirit13
Summary: Enter Shadowdelta47, Woodlandspirit13, TheAmazingGenie and Jillysteb as they go on a journey to save theirs and their OC's world from death and destruction. Why does the Red Mist want the authors dead? What happened to the Elements of Harmony? How can 4 teenagers save their world and the multiverse? Will the Red Mist take over?
1. Prolog

Once upon a time in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this the elder, who used her unicorn power to raise the sun at dawn and the younger, who brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and the subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. Ponies relished and played in the day her older sister brought fourth , but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One faithful day, the younger refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the younger ones heart transformed her into a mare of darkness, Nightmare Moon. She vowed that she would shroud the land into eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponies, The Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the elements, she defeated her younger sister and banished her to the moon.

This wasn't enough though, Nightmare Moon was able to escape a thousand years later during the Summer Sun Celebration and seal away Princess Celestia in the sun as she did to Luna. But thanks to Twilight Sparkle and her friends, they united the elements and banished the dark forces that had taken over the former princess of the night. Celestia and Luna were reunited and ruled together in harmony over Equestria once more.

What no one knew though was that the force that transformed Princess Luna wasn't the Nightmare Forces. It was something much more dark and sinister. This force is known as " Red Mist", also known as Corruption Gas, Hell's Air, Suicide Fog, Nightmare Mist, Red Death, ect. This mist, though most of the time not deadly, can cause whoever breaths it in to become homicidal and/or suicidal maniacs. It can also induce hallucinations, sickness, nightmares, loss of sanity, ect. The mist is as well responsible for the ' Lost Episode' creepypastas and emits strange noises whenever it appears on video along with invoking death. Squidward's Suicide and Sucide being the most well known.

Red Mist usually takes over a being of high power like Princess Luna or a well-known character . When the Mist sensed Luna's jealously it took over her thus turning her into Nightmare Moon , but when the Elements of Harmony beat her the Red Mist was forced out of her. The Mist has only one weakness though, the lost Elements of Imagination. These Elements were created long ago when the Red Mist was at its strongest, when it was able to corrupt entire cities at a time. The beings who created the elements were Aqua Regina-sama, A Time Lord, Sponge Bob and Lord Zalgo. Aqua Regina-sama created the Element of Creativity, she did this by pouring out all her heart as she sang a song and made up the lyrics as she sang the melody. This song was later known as Legend of the Mermaid. Because creativity is what helps us in a pinch. The next element, The Element of Dream, was created by a Time Lord. He had taken the essences of a certain person's dream and mixed it within the element using a sonic screwdriver. Because all life is born from a dream. The Element of Insanity, was created by, you guessed it, Lord Zalgo. Who had collected the insanity of those who were withering away. Because a bit of insanity makes things a little more fun. Last, but not least we have the Element of Randomness. All the sea sponge needed to do was be himself and the element was created. The Elements were then used by their creators to defeat the Mist, the Mist did not entirely disappear. It stayed hidden while it regained power. As this happened something strange happened to the elements, after about three days of their existence they just vanished before their creator's eyes without a trace. Kind of like the Red Alice if you think about it, If it weren't for the trail of blood she left behind no one would think that she ever existed.

Now that this is out of the way, its time for our story to begin.


	2. Our Oc's in our world WHAT?

*** For some of the chapters there will be music to go along with the story that will be listed up here. For this chapter I suggest listening to Welcome to the sho**w **by Britt Nicole or if you know something better suggest it in the review box.***

Gia POV

" So sacrifice yourself! And let me have what's left, I know that I can find the fire in your eyes!" I sang somewhat loudly. I was walking home from my friend, Anna's house, we had just finished collabing on an extremely crack-ish one shot. It was pretty funny shit in my opinion. I walked down the street still singing, but then I got this feeling, like I was being watched. I swiftly turned my head around causing my red hair to whip the sides of my face. No one was there, how clique. I continued on my happy way but at a faster pace because I'm pretty paranoid when it comes to that sort of thing.

I safely made it into my house and locked the door, On the table in the entrance way there was a note from my parents.

_Gia,_

_Went out, won't be back until late._

_- Mom and Dad_

' Fantastic.' I sarcastically thought once I finished reading the note. I let out a sigh , went down to my room, grabbed my Mermaid Melody manga, threw myself onto my bed and began reading. If you haven't already noticed I'm an otaku. My room has bookshelves filled with my manga, my walls are covered with anime and Creepypasta posters, I have a separate closet for cosplay which includes Rena, Jeff the Killer, Pinkamina Diane Pie, Hatsune Miku, Seira, Japan and Eyeless Jack outfits. My parents don't really accept my hobby though. They want me to be a strait-A track star not a C-plus punk otaku with a Creepypasta obsession. God, would it kill them to accept the fact that they can't just force someone into being what _they _want. Makes me sick. They went as far as to ban anything related to anime just so I could focus on running! Like that little ban lasted a week. Sometimes I wish I could run away into a world where Creepypasta, anime, book, comic and cartoon characters exist and live in harmony. Little did I know I would be getting my wish.

Else where

" _That_ was the element of Insanity?! She look's perfectly sane!"

" Not to mention pathetic!"

" Now, Now my friends, We shouldn't judge a book by it's cover~. Didn't you see that the poppet she sensed us when we were watching her?"

" You got a point, but what if she already discovered her powers?"

" She would have used them on us once she sensed us, idiot."

" My god, can we please get this over with?!"

" Fine."

Back with our insane otaku

As I was nearing the end of my manga I heard a loud crash from upstairs. I jumped off my bed, grabbed the knife I keep in my dresser drawer ready to stab the hell out of whoever dared come into my house and made my out of my room. I went up to the kitchen to find…..nothing except a broke plate. " Damn it." I muttered placing my knife on the counter. " What nasty language for a such a young girl~." A British accent said from behind me, I gasped and turned around to meet the pink and blue swirled eyes of 2P England or Oliver Kirkland. My eyes widened, _I knew_ this guy was the real 2P England because he was ANIMATED. I tried to grab for my knife because I read up enough about him to know he's just as dangerous as Pinkamina Diane Pie, but it wasn't where I had set it! " Aren't you a little _young_ to be messing with knives?" Another voice asked with fake concern I turned my head around again to see everyone's favorite cross-dressing Mermaid Melody villain, Lady Bat. I had to hold back he urge to ask what gender he was just to piss him off. I had to think and fast, then I came up with an amazing plan! " Hey, look! Something a British guy and a cross-dressing bat person would like!" I yelled like Dib in that one episode of Invader Zim and pointed to a direction away from me .

Comically they both turned to where I was pointing giving me a chance to run like hell away from them. Until someone grabbed the back of my hoodie and my wrists. " I wouldn't do that if I were you, _doll._" ' Oh shit' I thought because the person who grabbed my hoodie was none other than 2P America. " Oh, come on!" I yelled, this was getting ridiculous " Alfred F. Jones, I swear to _Zalgo_ If you and the other assholes don't get the hell out of my goddamn house right now I will not hesitate to show a cactus up your goddamn ass!" I yelled as he dragged me back to the kitchen. Once Lady bat heard that little statement he exploded in laughter. But Al just let go of my hood , grabbed a chunk of my hair and yanked back, forcing my brown eyes to meet his blood red ones " _Don't call me Alfred!" _He hissed while glaring at me, I glared back. He blinked, Al must've not been used to being glared at by someone other than the 2P nations, much less a thirteen year old. He then let go of my hair and went back to grab my wrists " My, my some one needs to be taught some manners~." Oliver said in a singsong like voice while taking out his knife " Wasn't I going to be the one to the little bitch?" A new voice asked, clearly sounding bored. I snapped my head to where the new voice was coming from. Stepping out of the shadows came a guy that looked like my friend's OC Shadow X, but his shirt was red with a black X and his hair also bore specks of red.

This was _Negative _X the manifestation of Shadow X's bad thoughts . I remember Shadowdelta47 telling me about him in one of his PM's to me. " Oh, I'm terribly sorry, it seems I got carried away again!" Oliver nervously apologized, it was clear that he was terrified of this ass hat ' Well, I'm fucked' I thought " Any last words Woodlandspirit13?" Negative X asked as a ball of black and red energy appeared in his palm. " Yes, yes I do, but it's more of a question." I said, hey, if I was going to go out I was going to go out with a bang " Two nights ago I was just taking a walk, minding my own business, but then this little chiwawa started following me! IT KNEW! I ran, lost it and finally made it home! BUT IT KNEWWWWWWWW! So tell me DID THE DOG SEND YOU!?" I yelled/asked. The all gave me 'WTF is wrong you' looks except for Negative X, he just got an annoyed eye twitch. " Your Shadow C's creator aren't you?" Lady Bat sweat dropped " E'yp." I simply said with an idiotic grin on my face.

" WHO DARES SAY MY NAME?!" A feminine voice yelled. I could sense bits of InSANiTY in this girl's voice .Al's, Lady Bat's and Oliver's faces paled. I immediately knew who it was, I suddenly saw a flash of black and dark orange fly out of nowhere and kick Oliver in the face, knocking him unconscious. Standing on top of him was my OC, Shadow C. the Demon Queen. " `Bout time, Shady! I joked " Oh, shut the hell up!" She replied with her demonic smile. Negative X smirked, " Well, speak of the devil." Shadow glared harshly at him " You sick basturd." She hissed, her voice was becoming deeper. Like Moka's from Rosario Vampire, " How came you keep that fucking smirk on your face while innocent people are being harmed because of _your _leader!? It's like Holocaust back on Planet Dust and your fucking happy about it!?" She shouted. Eclipse, her first alter ego, was taking over. Shadow has two alter ego's, Eclipse being the serious side and Rin being her insane side. Negative X kept that smirk on his face, " Your certainly one to talk _Shady_. You seemed to enjoy watching Lady Medusa cry in pain when you were hacking her limbs off oh so long ago, And to think you were only as old as that sorry excuse of a creator you have.". That's what set Shadow off, she violently punched Al in the gut, sent a white Ki ball to Lady which knocked him out from blood loss and sent a stronger, dark purple Ki ball that looked almost electric at Negative X. Smoke and rubble were every where, Shadow grabbed my hand and ran like hell out of the house. Next thing I knew I was thrown into a van with Selena Hagane, my friend's OC, in the driver's seat…WHAT!?

" You got your creator? Good, we don't have much time we still have to get JillStebby, TheAmazingGenie and Shadowdelta!" She exclaimed hitting the gas and driving off to I think Anna's house. I looked around at the other people in the van. I saw Karkat Vantas, Shadow X, Jeff the Killer, Smile Dog, the 2P! Axis and BEN Drowned. I had to suppress a fan girl squeal. " Hey, Jeff Woodlandspirit13's dressing like you." BEN pointed out. I kinda forgot I was cosplaying as Jeff. " I can see that BEN and I shall call her Mini-Me!" Jeff exclaimed " Hell, no!" I said. For some odd reason I wasn't afraid of Jeff, BEN and Smile, hell, I thought Smile was cute in that puppy way. " We, what the fuck is your mother fucking name?" Karkat asked "It's Gia. Fucking happy?" I asked. " Language!" 2P Romano exclaimed , looking surprised that a thirteen year old could swear as much as Karkat without batting an eye. The van came to a screeching parallel park, causing me to crash into said troll. " Get the fuck off me!" Karkat growled" Well, fuck you too." I hissed back at him as I was getting off him. I noticed Jeff and Shadow jumped out of the van and ran inside Anna's house.

I really don't want to go into detail of what happened because I wasn't there. But there was a lot of screaming and explosions. Next thing I knew Jeff came running out of the house with Anna and Jill both under his arms with Shadow following close behind. They were being chased by a light pink haired girl with needles between her fingers, MUTE Fluttershy. MUTE was a Creepypasta TheAmazingGenie and I came up with a while back. It was about Fluttershy giving Twilight a drug that took away her use of magic and voice, Fluttershy then did experiments on her by sewing animal parts onto her and dissecting her. The end result was a dead Twilight Sparkle, Anna and I have some really fucked up imaginations. Anna and Jill were then thrown into the van like I was, Jeff and Shadow hopped in as well, poor girls looked terrified. " Please don't kill us!" Anna cried " Whatever we did to make you kidnap us were sorry!" Jill added. ' Oh for god's sake' I thought " Guys calm your asses! They aren't going to kill us! Do you seriously think our own OC's are going to end us?!" I asked/yelled. " GIA!?" They corresponded " E'yp" I said. " For some reason I think this is your fault." Jill sweat dropped, I did a very reasonable and mature thing when she said that, I flipped her off. " GIA!" Jill yelled at me " You asked for it!" I yelled back " WILL YOU THREE SHUT THE HELL UP!? THIS IS NO TIME FOR ARGUING ANOTHER AUTHOR'S LIFE IS IN DANGER!" Selena yelled at us " Selena?!" Anna exclaimed " Now this is getting crazy!" " It just now got crazy!? We're in a van with Jeff the Killer, BEN Drowned, Smile Dog, the 2P! Axis, A Zodiac Troll ( Sorry, I don't know a lot about Homestuck) and a bunch of our Oc's and you two were being attacked by MUTE Fluttershy no even 5 minutes ago!" I yelled at her. A pale had suddenly clamped onto our mouths, " That's enough out of both of you! We need to stop fighting so we can arr get through this with our sanity in tack!" 2P! Japan scolded us and took " Shadow, do you know how to get to your creator 's place?" Selena asked. I hadn't noticed but we were already moving.

" Yeah." He replied. He told my Shadow something but I forget what. Shadow C. nodded, closed her eyes and put her hands together as if she was praying. A purple aurora formed around her and in a flash of blinding lavender light were we outside another house.


	3. Justin

Justin's POV

Ah, this was the life. Sitting At home, in my pajamas, playing transformers while eating gummy bears. AND IT WAS 11:00 AM! Mom was off on a business trip, my sister was at work, and I was just relaxing on this summer day. Suddenly, the doorbell rang " GAH! WHY? WHY MUST MY PERFECT RELAXING MOMENT BE RUINED!?" Grudgingly, I got up, and walked over to the door, opening it.

" Whatever you want, go away. This is me-time"

" I'm afraid I can't do that."

I looked up to see a fully animated, taller, dark version of Invader Zim. He looked the same only his uniform and eyes were black, and his skin was more of a pale green.

" Wait a minute… aren't you Anti-Zim?"

" Correct, my dear boy. And you…..are DEAD!"

He instantly whipped out a laser gun and started firing at me. I dodged, and quickly reached under the sofa, bringing out the emergency bat " As the scout would say: BONK!" Heh heh, TF2." I immediately took a swing…and Anti-Zim caught it and broke it in two. That was a huge surprise , the guy was so damn scrawny.

" Hmm…. Lets do this serial killer style." I then proceeded to whip out a knife from under the couch and throw it straight at Anti-Zim's forehead. But he shot it in mid-air, disintegrating it.

" THAT was your so -called serial killer style?" Anti-Zim asked, looking bored as hell " Hey, played Naughty Bear! It may have been fluff instead of blood, but it was the same concept!"

Anti-Zim smiled the most creepy smile ever at me, " You are indeed the Element of Randomness" He said " Enough games, time to die." Giant metal pinchers sprouted from his back and came down on me.. That's when he it hit in the back with a Ki blast

" Hey! Get away from…er…me!" I gaped in utter surprise as Shadow X, my alternate cartoon self, stepped out of nowhere to face my attacker. " You see this?" He asked pointing to the Cybertron weapon he held, " This is the A-4 Pulsar Cannon. One of the most lethal grenade launches on Cybertron. Three shots can rip a Transformer to scrap." He slowly pointed to Anti-Zim " Wadda you think it'll do to you?"

Anti-Zim froze for a second , seeming torn between killing me or facing destruction. He finally grunted in anger , and suddenly teleported away.

" Wow." I said " Thanks for saving me."

" Hey, we're the same person. Can't let one of us go down, can we?"

" True that." We fist-bumped , the he led me outside to a van where everyone was waiting.

Once inside I was met with the sight of three other girls looking around 12 or thirteen along with Jeff, Smile dog, BEN, the 2P! Axis Powers, Karkat, and Oc's made by my online Fanfiction friends. Wait a minute…. " AmazingGenie? JillySteb? WoodlandSpirit?" I questioned, referring to the other teens. " WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS, CELESTIA AND PETER GRIFFIN IS GOING ON !?"

Jeff covered his ears in pain. " Hey! Keep it down screaming boy!" . Shadow X looked me in the eye. " Look, I'll everything later, but right now we need to get to a safer place."

"…Alright, fine. But I want EVERYTHING explained." I said. Shadow nodded and we drove off.


	4. Ansewers, questions and a contest

Justin POV

" First question." I started " Which author is which?" . The girl with red hair that had the same outfit as Jeff spoke, " I'm WoodlandSpirit13 but you can call me Gia or G-Chan, AmazingGenie is the curly haired one and JillStebby is the brunette." She said , pointing to the other two girls. TheAmazingGenie had tanned skin and insanely curly black hair, she looked somewhat Native American. The other girl had pale skin and light brown hair. " But our real names are Anna and Jill" added the Amazing- I mean Anna. " O.K, then next question WTF IS GOING ON!?" I asked/ shouted " Jesus, will you _please _mother-fucking calm down!?" Karkat angrily growled " It's a little hard to calm down when one of your friend's OC tried to kill you not to long ago and when your own OC saves your ass!" I argued back. " I told you I'll explain everything and I will." Shadow X said " I was sent on another mission by the Elders to this on dimension called The Lunar Alliance Solar system created by WoodlandSpirit because Lady Nightmare or Queen Vexus enslaved Planet Dusk-" that's when Gia cut him off , " Woah, wait a minute, I made Queen Vexus a protagonist like Princess Luna and Celestia. Hell, Queen Vexus is Faust's _sister_, she created the Night while Faust created the dawn! And what's with the ' Lady Nightmare' crap?!" She asked.

"I'm getting to that." Shadow X said in a monotone voice " Queen Vexus was corrupted by the Red Mist, you know, the continuation of Squidward's Suicide? Anyways when the Mist corrupted her she formed a band of worshippers consisting of the 2P Allies, The Dark Lovers, Skin taker, Horace Horrible, Milo, Negative X, Gia's villain Oc's, Ms. Takano, Queen Chrysalis, Discord and a few Creepypastas. Now this part is gonna freak the hell out of guys but can you please try to remain calm?". We all gave a nervous nod, Shadow X sighed, " ….You guy are gods that represent the lost Elements of Imagination: Insanity, Randomness, Creativity and Dream. The reasons the Mist wants you dead is because it knows your stronger than it." there was a shocked silence until Gia broke it, " We're GODS?! That's so awesome! Awesome-er than Prussia even! Will we get powers?! Do we have powers as of now?! Can we reverse death?, because if we can I am so gonna form an army of the undead to do my psychotic bidding! " She asked excitedly. Everyone gave her a weird look when she mentioned the undead army part including me. But, an undead army would be pretty cool if you could control them. " Yes, you do have powers some only one of you possess others you share. Some of the powers you share would be being able to manifest stuff with your imaginations, shape-shifting into your spirit animal and some saiyan abilities. And we're not sure if you can raise the dead but you are able to _you cannot form an undead army._" Shadow explained, looking at Gia when he said the last part. "…..Damn it" She cursed " And Selena and I will be teaching you how to harness your powers since she's a demi-god and I'm part witch." Shadow C. added.

" Oh, yeah! I remember Anti-Zim mentioning something about me being the Element of Randomness. " I remembered. " Anti-Zim went after you!?" Gia exclaimed " Did by any chance you mention the real Zim or call him a douche?! " What?!…No, why?" I replied. " Well one, if you mention Zim around Anti-Zim you'll end up with a few broken bones and two Anti-Zim is a douche I even question myself as to why I created him, Naz and Keykarow because I hate them with a burning passion.". Now I was curious about who went after her, " So if Anti-Zim went after me then who went after you?" I asked. A dazed look of amusement appeared on her face, " Lady Bat, 2P! England, 2P! America and Negative X. You should've seen the looks of fear once they heard the Demon Queen's voice, _hilarious._" She sadistically mused. I looked at her with a blank e " Anna, Jill want about you guys?". " Well…" Anna began " We were about to publish that crackfic you helped me with when the power went out. It wasn't pitch black because it's like 1 PM but it was still pretty surprising. Then we started to her Fluttershy sing a creepy version of Hush Now Quite Now outside my bedroom door, Suddenly MUTE Fluttershy, a blond guy that wore a blue and white polka dot bandanna, a skeleton and a guy with a handlebar mustache broke the door down. The skeleton said that he was going to _Grind our skin_! But right as they were about to kill us Shadow and Jeff burst in and now we're here." She explained. "The Skin Taker, Milo and Horace Horrible." Gia said with a pissed off expression, " Now I wish that I went in with Shadow and Jeff, I _really _want those three to _learn their place._" She hissed with a dark and venomous tone. " You are one mother-fucking disturbed, sadistic, creepy-as-hell thirteen year old." Karkat said eyeing the young author " Thanks Karkat~" She replied , reverting back to her some-what innocent self.

" One last question." I said " Why are their a bunch of empty Coke cans in the back?"

**Me: Cliffhanger! I wonder who it could be?**

**Nightmare Luchia: Creator-Chan, when will I be making my appearance?**

**Me: In the next chapter or the one after that. Along with a few other characters. Oh! I keep on forgetting this! Whoever can guess which song I was singing in the first chapter will get a cupcake of their choice! You have to add the artist as well and what kind of cupcake you'll like! * Creepy innocent smile***

**Anna: Cupcakes? Really?**

**Me: * Rena laughter***

**America: That little dudette is freaking me out!**

**Anna: * Face palm***

**Jill: I'm **_**really **_**questioning her sanity right now.**

**Me: " Sanity?" What's that!?**

**Justin: Your quoting vocaloid, aren't you?**

**Me: Yep * Starts listening to Rugrats Theory*. R&R!**


	5. Training

Gia POV

Once Justin mentioned the coke cans I snapped my head to the of the van. There were a hell of a lot of empty coke cans back there. ' It can't be….Can it?' I thought. A slightly sadistic smirk made it's way across my face " Hey, Jeff?" I asked " Yeah?" He replied " Can I borrow your knife?". He must have saw the insane glint in my eyes because his ' smile' widened and he handed over the knife with a " have fun.". I made my way to the back of the van with Jeff's knife gripped in my palm. This was going to so much fun~, once I was I the back of the van I noticed that there was also a tarp covering something. One on these things had what looked to be spiky hair. Good, it was them. I made my way over to the tarp, stopped when I was right in front of it and started talking in an almost mocking tone, " Lets see, there are coke cans everywhere and there's also a tarp that looks like there's something under it. I wonder what would happen if I stabbed it multiple times with Jeff's knife, will I just be stabbing fabric? Or will it bleed? Let's find out, shall we?!". I raised the knife and was about to bring it to the fabric when I hear the oh-so-familiar, " No! Not the face!". Yep it was Matt all right. Matt threw the tarp off of Tord, Edd, Tom an himself, and started begging for mercy…..and for his face not to be damaged. " Please don't kill us we're to young to die and I'm to pretty to die and I'm allergic to stabbing!" Matt sobbed. His eyes were closed, so he couldn't see me, which made it even funnier! "Wait, your just a little kid!" Tord exclaimed. That's when Matt decided to open his eyes. His changed from scared to fangirling once he noticed my hair color. " Hey, guys look she's a ginger! Just like me and she's wearing a hoodie! I think we can trust her!" He said with that derpy face.

My eye twitched" Oh, my Gog, you ignorant douche, are you that fucked up in the head!? five seconds ago she was about to stab all of you to death! And now you say that you can trust her because she's a fucking ginger and wearing a fucking hoodie!?" Karkat exclaimed " Or do you a fucking suicide wish, you insignificant ass hat?!" . Edd was about to answer Karkat's rant but Tom cut in, " Have you guys noticed that we're the only car on the road?" He asked " Yeah, what the fucks up with that?" Jeff added. Suddenly we were hit from behind. " Holy poptarts on a pogo stick!" Tom exclaimed as he landed on top of Tord . " Great! Now what!?" Shadow C yelled. I made my way over to the back window and saw..

" Oh god damn it! The Thing that Stalks the Fields!" I yelled. Yep, the Thing that Stalks the Fields was chasing after us. " Shit!" Shadow exclaimed " Quick! Say a location!". The Thing that Stalks the Fields was about to try and pounce on the van again. Then a location popped into my head, the place I always wanted to go to ever since I became a Creepypasta fan. " Ashland, Kentucky!" I blurted out " Great! A Candle Cove fan!" BEN ranted, Shadow did her teleportation spell thing and next thing we knew we were on a road near a forest. " What the hell was that?!" Tord yelled " The Thing that Stalks the Fields." I gasped, everyone gave me a weird look, " What, am I seriously the only one aside from BEN, Jeff and Smile that actually reads Creepypasta?". " No, your just the only one who obsesses over it." Jill stated flatly.

" Jill, it isn't an obsession. It's a lifestyle." I corrected, she face palmed " I will never understand you." She sighed. " You know, since that crazy ass car chase is over I guess we can try and catch our breath." Shadow X suggested, " We're gonna try and find an abandoned house or something for a hide away." taking Shadow's advice, took my Ipod out of my hoodie pocket and started listening to my play list of Hollywood Undead, Evanescence, Breaking Benjamin, Avenge Sevenfold and Vocaloid while typing up some Creepypastas on Notes. I started thinking about today, it was by far the most badass day of my life. I mean come on, almost getting killed by anime characters, meeting your OC's, Creepypastas, Karkat and the EddsWorld characters _and _being told that you're a god! That would be any person's dream, I wonder what my spirit animal would be. I can tell you right now Anna's will be a black eagle or something like that. I felt weight on my lap, I looked down and saw that Smile was resting his head on my legs, the husky nudged my hand like he wanted me to pet him or something. I hesitantly put my hand on the blood red and black dogs head and lightly rubbed it, earning an affectionate growl from the beast. For once I let a non-sadistic smile . Someone poked my arm, I turned and saw it was BEN " Looks like Smile likes you." He said. " Y-yeah, I guess so…" I replied, . " You know I'm sure your parents will be pretty damn worried about you." BEN stated, I froze and darkened " Like they'll give a shit." I growled. BEN blinked and the conversation ended there.

" Hey, guys! I think we found an abandoned house!" Shadow X exclaimed. I looked out the window and saw a house that looked similar to the one in American Horror Story, how settling. " How can you tell it's abandoned?" Jill asked. " Well, the yard is overgrown, there are no cars whatsoever and I can't sense any power levels." Shadow C. replied, " Okay, then since we found a nice abandoned house we can start training!" Selena cheered. Selena parked the van and we all hopped out cheering ' Yay!' with the exception of Edd who yelled ' Broccoli!'. This was going to be interesting.

TIME SKIP

" Okay, the main steps to manifestation is focus, determination and a good mental picture of what you want to create. So lets start off with something simple like an apple" Shadow C. explained. We were currently in the backyard of the house training our powers with Tord, Shadow C, Shadow X. and the 2P axis. The others we settling in the house claiming rooms. Justin, Jill, Anna and I had already gotten rooms, mine looked pretty similar to the one from Coraline to my surprise. It came with an attached bathroom which was a plus. " Anna-Chan why don't you try." 2P! Japan said " O-O.K." she stuttered. Anna closed her eyes and looked as if she was concentrating very hard on something. My eyes widened as a sky blue light started to form on her palm, it was shapeless at first but then it started taking the form of an apple. Anna opened her eyes and smiled, " I did it!" She cheered. " My turn!" I exclaimed, I had done as Anna did and concentrated hard with the mental image of an apple. But then I decided to put a Creepypasta spin on it. I focused on the new image, once the image was almost complete a blood red light started to form around it, after five seconds though it disappeared. I opened my eyes, in my hand was a Happy Appy puppet. Justin, Anna and Jill looked creeped out beyond belief. " Really?" Shadow C. asked " Vhat in God's name is zhat?" 2P! Germany asked, also showing signs of being uncomfortable. " It's Happy Appy, a Creepypasta that I read about a while back." I stated innocently, like this wasn't a creepy-ass puppet on a stick that murdered children on a TV show . " Your really into Creepypasta, aren't you?" Shadow X asked flatly, " Yeah." I replied

Justin and Jill created apples as well, Jill created a normal one while Justin's looked like it came from the MLP universe. " Lets try something a bit harder." Tord suggested " Try creating some weapons.". This got me exited, I closed my eyes and thought hard on my weapon. The same thing happened like with the apple, I opened my eyes and saw I was gripping a machete, like Rena's from Higurashi. I looked at what the others created. Justin had Amy's hammer, Anna held a pair of black katanas in each hand and Jill had Poseidion's trident. After a few more manifestation practices we moved on some Saiyan stuff like Ki balls and sensing energy which in my opinion was a hell of a lot harder. Selena said we could take a break for today after we finished up on sensing energy. After Selena excused us I pretty much went up to my room, plopped onto the bed and messed with my Ipod.

ELSE WHERE

THIRD PERSON POV

" You _what_?!" growled a voice, it sounded like a female's voice but a darker demonic voice was dominating it. Anti-Zim kneeled before the voices owner. An alicorn with a similar resemblance to Nightmare Moon and Nightmare Rarity. Her pelt was as black as a starless night, her mane, styled like Nightmare Rarity's was as well black with blood red streaks , her eyes were a dark, clouded magenta and her cutie mark was a skull with the bottom part looking as if it was dripping of her flank. " You _retreated_!? I thought I specifically told you kill him!" The alicorn roared, baring her knife like teeth in anger " My Lady, please forgive me, that pesky OC of his had an A-4 Pulsar Cannon." Anti-Zim stammered. The Irken knew of what powers the dark queen possessed and knew quite well that she could kill him with just a flick of her hoof. This alicorn, once known as Queen Vexus though now known as Lady Nightmare was able to take over Celestia and Luna's castle without fail. " You had a weapons as well if I recall, now I want you out of my sight before I decide to dispose of you!" She hissed. Anti-Zim got up and did as Lady Nightmare told him to, making his way down the hall to another room where the idiots he considered friends were. He opened the door to this room that was inhabited by the 2P! Allies, Skin taker, Milo, Horace Horrible, his two partners Naz and Keykarow, Happy Appy, Jane the Killer, Discord, A now bandaged Lady Bat, Queen Chrysalis, The Rake, Ms. Takano, the Dark Lovers and Negative X.

" Hey Anti-Zim, I met your creator!" 2P! America called out to him. This caught his attention, as well as Naz and Keykarow's . " Really, Al, what was she like ?!" Naz excitedly asked, her silver eyes were shining with curiosity. " Well, she's definatily the Element of Insanity and she has a swearing problem." Al described. The door opened again this time to reveal Lady Medusa and another girl. This girl had slightly tanned skin, black hair and red eyes, she also had a resemblence to…no…it couldn't be…..This girl held a somewhat strong resemblence to Selena Hagane, which could only mean that this girl was…2P! Bahamas or Xelena Hagane. " It appears we have a new addition to our little group." 2P! Russia smirked, " Things are getting interesting, da?" The black haired girl merely smirked.

**Me: Yes! Finally chapter 5 is finished! * fist pumps***

**Jeff: And it only took you a year.**

**Me: Well, fuck you to!**

**Anna: My god, you two are like siblings with the way you argue.**


	6. I'M BACK!

**Me: I'm ALIVE!**

**Jeff : Calm down for god's sake!**

**Me: Sorry, I'm hyped up on faygo. So I'm just going to cut to the chase here, Percy's theme song is " Everything Burns" by Anastacia I don't know why but I just feel like the song fits him. I guess it's because of how Milo always treated him like shit when he was apart of the Laughingstock he always felt like he was alone in the world. Warning: Song contains a lot of feels. **

Anti-Zim walked down the halls of the now darker version of Celestia and Luna's Castle. The irken felt bored so he decided to harass some of the prisoners, as he turned the corner he noticed someone or some_pony_ already harassing them. " Say that again you stupid horse!" The troll with 3-D glasses yelled at the sickly yellow pegasus. " What was that? Sorry I couldn't understand you through your stupid _lisp_!" Dull Sloth taunted. " What have you done with Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie Pie!?" demanded the other troll, the female one who was ranting about the lack of good fashion. Wasn't her name Kanaya? " We simply made the 'Elements of Harmony' of use to us." Anti-Zim answered. " You sick basturd….." growled the 2P version of Prussia as the pegasus and irken stalked away. " What did we do to the Elements of Harmony, exactly?" Anti-Zim asked, he had been told by Lady Medusa that they would make the mane six of use to them, but he wasn't exactly sure what she meant. " Oh, I'll show you." Dull Sloth smiled only a smile that a cannibalistic maniac could muster " Follow me.". The alternate Rainbow Dash lead Anti-Zim down yet another hallway and into the lad facilities. They stopped at a section that was closed of by glass. He smiled at what he saw.

" _Is that you, my love?"_

_Gia POV._

Oh. My. God. I can't fucking take it anymore. Jeff and Matt's arguing about who's prettier mixed Karkat's yelling was enough to make me want to murder them, but _no_ we just had to throw in Smile's barking. I could fucking hear it from my room, which was on the second mother-fucking floor. I needed to get out of there, putting my Ipod back into my pocket I went down stairs and made my way out the door. We needed food anyways and I saw a connivance store up the road from here so I figured I would get some ramen and some shit. " Where the fuck do you think your going?" Karkat asked from behind me. " Just going to get some groceries." I replied, not looking at him.. " Not without protection, Karkat and I are coming with you." Shadow C. said. '_Shit!' _I thought " Fine, just please don't kill anyone, Shadow." I sighed. I turned to look at Shadow and Karkat, but quickly let out a gasp. Karkat looked _normal_, pale white skin instead of gray and brown eyes "Illusion form." Karkat stated smugly. I rolled my eyes at him, " Whatever.".

Time Skip

I walked through the isles in the connivance store I mentioned earlier. The shit there was dirt cheap! So far I had ten packs of ramen and some faygo. Shadow was getting some fruit while Karkat was getting god knows what, probably some crappy Romantic movies. Suddenly, I heard silent sobbing from the isle over. I looked over and saw…..a boy? He had orange hair that went down to his chin. He was dressed pretty oddly though, he looked to be in a pirate costume. I felt an urge in me, like I needed to help him. Trusting my gut I went over to him, " Hey, are you alright?" I asked softly. He looked up at me with ocean blue eyes and gave me a weird look, then I noticed I was on all fours with my right arm up, like a dog or something. I quickly stood up " S-sorry you had to see that." I stuttered " I'm Gia D." I introduced myself. The boy's red eyes widened , " Gia D. the Element of Insanity?" He asked with a hopeful smile " How do you know about that?!" I quietly snarled, for all I knew he could be another one of Lady Nightmare's followers. His eyes quickly filled with fear, " I-I'm sorry to make you angry, Gia-sama, p-please don't kill me! I just thought you would recognize me! I guess everyone already forgotten about me…." He sighed. After I got a better look at him I relized that I _did _recognize him and I should have! Orange hair, pirate outfit and we're in Ashland, Kentucky for Zalgo's sake! " Pirate Percy…?" I questioned. Percy gave a shy smile, " So you do remember me!" he happily exclaimed

" Yeah, I'm mentally cursing myself for not remembering my favorite Creepypasta." I smiled back, " Hey, G-Chan you al- ….P-Percy!?" Percy and I turned to she Shadow looking at us with wide eyes. There wasn't much time to reply because Shadow tackled Percy into a hug, Percy's face was at least 20 shades of red. I merely rolled my eyes. I felt my hearing go up as I heard a small gasp from behind me, I turned to see Karkat holding an ass-ton of movies. " Can we please cut the romance crap and get home?" I asked , ruining the ever so warm and fuzzy moment. " I wanna make sure the others didn't do anything stupid while we're gone." " Y-yeah! Let's go!" Shadow exclaimed, shooting up and reverting back to her usual self. We then went up, paid for our stuff and got the hell out of there. I really hoped the others didn't do anything stupid.

Back at the house

"Hey, guys, look what I found in Karkat's room!" Matt said, holding up a pie pan that had some sort of green slime in it " I think it's pie!". " Ummm, Matt, I'm not sure that's safe to eat." Tord stated eyeing the green stuff suspiciously. " Well, you never know until you try!" Matt replied and dug into the green slime. Anna then walked into the room " Hey, guys, you mind keeping it dow-WHY IS MATT EATING SOPER SLIME?!" She yelled, "Oh, god." Justin face palmed "What's Soper Slime?" " Soper Slime is kind of like a sleeping drug, you'll act stoned as hell if it's eaten. Kind of like getting high on marijuana." Anna explained " So, Matt's gonna act like a bigger idiot than he already is?" Tom asked, Anna sighed, " Yep.". Matt stumbled over " Hey, Justin, …Justin" Matt said with his hands on the god's face " I can't….I lost my hands. Where are they?". Suddenly Matt came to the realization that his hands were on his face, " Wait,…wait here they are. They were on your face! Why would they be there? D…did you steal my hands?" " Matt get your-Mmph!" Justin was muffled by Matt putting his hand over his mouth " Shhhhhhhhh, you don't have to tell me. It'll be our secret." Matt turned to Anna " Hey, Anna, Justin steals hands!" He whispered " Vhat's going on?" 2P Germany asked, " Matt-san's high as fuck." 2P Japan replied, sweat dropping . Matt suddenly dropped to the floor mumbling about fuzz and god knows what else. " So, how do we get him sober again?" 2P Italy asked. " I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure Shadow's ' Psycho Senses' are acting up right now." BEN replied, Jill eyed him oddly, " Shadow's _what _senses?" She asked " They're like Pinkie Pie's pinkie senses, save for the twitchy tail and all the others. She just knows right then and there what's going on. It's creepy." Selena explained. " Well, _that_ had nothing to do with anything." Jill mumbled

Back with Percy, Shadow, Karkat and G-Chan

As Shadow, Karkat, Percy and I walked down the street leading to our house, Shadow suddenly stopped and broke into an all-out sprint. ' Shit! Fucking Psycho Senses!' I thought and tried running after Shadow, barely managing to keep up with her. I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank GOD I was forced into Cross Country " Shadow! *pant*…Wait the fuck up!" I yelled " Can't!…Matt!…..Soper Slime! Fucking idiot!….Gamzee!" was all she yelled back, in record time Shadow made it back to the house. I turned to see Karkat and Percy struggling to make it back to us. Shadow kicked the door down and put the groceries on the table in the entrance way, I did the same. My OC made a sharp left turn into the living room with me at her heels. I almost burst out laughing at what I saw, Matt was rolling around on the floor with green stuff, most likely Soper Slime all over his face. " Tord, the WALLS! They're dieing! Do something!" He cried " Noooooo! They got Mr. Chair!" Karkat and Percy soon came in after us. " WHAT THE FUCK!? Matt, is your intelligence the equivalent off a fucking ice cube ?! Why the fuck did you eat Soper Slime!? How the fuck did you even get Soper Slime!?" Karkat ranted. But instead of answering he slurred, " Karkat, thank cupcakes you're here! You have to save Wonderland from One Direction!"

" Well, at least he hates One Direction." Selena sheepishly giggled, Shadow's eye twitched, " Anna-Chan, can you go get the frying pan?" She asked, Anna obeyed. Shadow then snuck up behind Matt and….hit him upside the head with the frying pan. " What the fuck was that for!?" Jeff asked, pissed off that he couldn't have just stabbed Matt to death. " He needed to sleep the drug of.. Speaking off sleep, I think we all better get some shut eye." Shadow explained, " Woah! Percy!? I didn't see ya there, bro! How long have you been there?" BEN asked. " I-I'll explain in the morning." Percy replied rubbing his eyes. I actually felt a little tired myself, " Yeah, good mother-fucking night…" I said and walked up to my room. Little did I know in the morning we were going to get one hell of a surprise!

**Me: Sorry if the chapters shitty. I've been really busy with school and all so I haven't had much time to write. BUT on the bright side, CROSS COUNTRY IS OVER! HELLZ YES BITCHES XD !**


End file.
